A checkout point for a grocery store or other retail environment typically involves a customer or a checkout clerk taking each item individually, visually inspecting the item to locate a barcode on the item, and manually scanning the barcode via a handheld scanning device or a stationary scanning device. This is a tedious and time-consuming process. If the customer using a self-checkout station is unable to locate the barcode or correctly scan the barcode within a reasonable amount of time, the scanning process can become a frustrating trial-and-error procedure.